I'll Find You
by SLRthechosen
Summary: He doesn't know where he is. He could be anywhere. All he's had to go on is that he knows that she wouldn't go too far from the house. But her close by is his too far. T for saftey.


**Time for another Bawn fic! This story is a bit darker than my other ones though.**

**I've had this story for a while, but I had some major writer's block while writing this. But it's finally ready.**

**Read on...**

* * *

He's been searching in the woods for over an hour.

Why? Because she hasn't been back since 6:30pm.

He's searching for her because he loves her. He doesn't want to be alone. He's had enough already. Her father is dead, his father abandoned him, neither of them knew their mothers.

He doesn't know where he is. He could be anywhere. All he's had to go on is that he knows that she wouldn't go too far from the house. But her close by is his too far.

And yet, she always manages to find her way home.

Except for this time.

He knew something was wrong. Usually it's because she got sidetracked.

But even then, it wasn't a long time before she came home.

Time: 8:00pm when he left.

Now: 9:00pm.

He drove the first few kilometres, but then decided that it would be easier to walk, as he can pay more attention to the ground.

Then it hit him: What if he didn't find her? What if she's dead, and he'll join her?

Those thoughts didn't help.

He searched for a further 15 mins, then he came across a small cliff.

Something seemed a bit off though...

A small section of the cliff seemed to have been broken off quite recently. He made his way to the edge, taking extreme caution. A weak section had already given way one. It could give way again.

What he saw shocked him.

Dawn was there, sitting with her back to the ledge, not moving. B couldn't tell if she was awake or unconcious, but he could hear her breathing, which was a good sign. But that didn't change the fact that she was there.

He slowly made his way downwards, taking exteme caution. The cliff's edge has already given way once. It could easily give way again.

When he got to her, he discoved that she was uconscious. She had a few small injuries, nothing serious, but he did notice a particularly nasty wound on her arm.

He opts on taking he down the cliff, but he doesn't know how far this cliff is from the house, and he doesn't want to be out here any longer that he has to. So he decides to attempt to climb back up the cliff instead.

Carefully, he picks her up, places her over his shoulder, and carefully makes his way up the cliff & back home.

* * *

Dawn didn't know where she was at first. The first thing she found out though was that moving is not a good idea. She found this out when she tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She looked & saw that her left arm had been bandaged. She looked around the room, & saw that she was back at her house.

But where was B?

As she lay there in bed, she went tried to remember what happened. She was was walking through the forest, when she saw something moving in the bushes. She followed, and it led her towards the cliff. As she peered over the cliff, it gave way & she landed on the ledge. She was injured, but she managed to sit up against the cliff wall. She had no recollecting from then untill now.

She heard footsteps coming down the hallway. As the door opened, she turned & saw B walk into the bedroom. She could see in his aura that he was really concerned.

'B?' Dawn asked. 'But I was in the forest. How did you manage to find me?'

B didn't say anything, but Dawn saw that he was just persistent in his search.

'B, I'm sorry if I caused you any worry,' Dawn said, tears forming in her eyes.

B pulled Dawn into a hug. As he hugged Dawn, he spoke: (Even though he didn't talk much, he did talk to Dawn)

'Shh. It's okay, your safe now,' He said, comforting her.

* * *

A few hours had passed. Dawn was now asleep, but B was still awake, going through the events a few hours ago.

Even though he had found Dawn, he was still shaken. He had already spent a portion of his life alone. His father was a total prick, & was rarely there for him. That's why he was so quiet.

However, when he moved to a different state (and high school) everything changed.

When he met Dawn, she had complimented that he had a purple-green aura. He didn't know what that meant, so he just smiled.

After several weeks, they had grown closer. Then one day in the forest...

***Flashback***

_As they walked through the forest, they came to a small clearing. At that point, B stopped & looked at Dawn._

_'B?' Dawn asked, curious to why her friend had stopped them._

_B then did something that she didn't see coming: spoke._

_'Dawn,' B said, watching as Dawn was surprised by his voice. 'Your amazing. I mean, you can do things, that I could never dream of doing. I may be able to work machinery, but I've met no-one that could do half the things you could,'_

_Dawn coundn't believe this. His aura said he rarely spoke. Why was he speaking to her all of the sudden?_

_'B,' Dawn said. 'I'm afraid I don't understand,'_

_B said nothing, leaned in and kissed her._

_Dawn's eyes widened. He was kissing her. Her first kiss. After the shock wore off, she closed her eyes. _

***End of Flashback***

That was years ago. They had several hardships between now & then, but nothing was as bad as this:

_'Ma'am, we regret to inform you that your father James Evergreen has perished in a car accident,'_

_The news hit Dawn like a truck. Her own father. Dead._

_She almost fell over, but B caught her in time._

That was merely 3 weeks ago. Dawn had recovered, but there were some nights were she would feel the sorrow.

B looked over at her. She was sleeping peacefully, but he still couldn't help feeling some form of worry. She had badly sprained her arm, and she had several more small wounds. But nothing too serious.

B decided he should probably get some sleep. He would need it.

* * *

**Finally finished! I've had this story for sooooo long. Review, no flames, you know the drill. Chosen out.**


End file.
